The present invention relates to a flush airport runway guidance light apparatus and more particularly to a top assembly to be used with a standard light base and designed to be installed flush in the runway.
The known lighting apparatus of the flush runway type are apparatus which have to be manufactured and mounted on special order and which require tailored work to prepare the runway for setting the apparatus flush therein. Such a proceeding is expensive and time-consuming.
Another problem with the known lighting apparatus of the flush runway type is the one concerned with the efficient removal of water collected in front of the light beam window(s) and assuring a suitable water-tightness to prevent water entering the optical system.